


More Than I Am

by Dusty_words



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Parent-Teacher Conference AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_words/pseuds/Dusty_words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de More Than I Am de jazzjo] A la base, Alex Danvers s'était rendue chez Jamie Sawyer avec la ferme intention d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec sa mère – qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pris la peine d'assister à une seule réunion parents-prof ces deux dernières années. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681308) by [jazzjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzjo/pseuds/jazzjo). 



> Hello ! Je reviens en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction Sanvers ! C'est un AU mais je l'avais beaucoup aimée et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est comme d'habitude une traduction, l'histoire appartient à jazzjo qui a accepté que je la traduise - je la remercie d'ailleurs ! Vous pouvez donc trouver l'original sur AO3. Voilà, je pense que je vous ai tout dit. Pour ceux qui suivent LHTL, je suis encore en train de bosser sur l'avant dernier chap, j'essaie de le poster ce week-end.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : Il s'agit bien d'une TRADUCTION, l'histoire appartient comme je l'ai dit plus haut à jazzjo.

Alex effaçait le tableau, et une poussière de craie s'élevait dans l'air au fur et à mesure que les leçons qu'elle avait donné aujourd'hui disparaissait. La classe s'était terminée plus tôt que d'habitude, le reste de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée ayant été libéré pour la réunion parents-professeurs.

La plupart des enfants de sa classe étaient des chouettes gamins. Ils avaient entre sept et huit ans et n'étaient pas particulièrement créatifs lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'attirer ou de causer des ennuis. Alex enseignait à un niveau bien en dessous de ce qu'elle aurait pu si elle l'avait voulu, mais quelque chose dans le fait de donner envie d'apprendre à des enfants si jeunes lui donnait toujours le sourire.

Et Alex n'était pas quelqu'un qui souriait beaucoup.

Elle alla afficher la liste des rendez-vous sur la porte de sa classe et disposa des chaises d'enfants en rang dans le couloir pour que les parents puissent s'asseoir en attendant. Il y avait vingt enfants dans sa classe, et elle comptait bien recevoir tout autant de couples de parents.

Enfin, « comptait » est un mot fort ; car il y avait toujours une paire – ou plutôt un parent – qui ne s'était jamais montré jusque là. Pas une seule fois depuis les deux ans qu'Alex était en charge ce groupe d'enfants. Pour être complètement honnête, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Jamie était l'une des rares élèves de sa classe qui rencontraient de réels problèmes à l'école, et Alex avait _vraiment_ besoin de parler à sa mère.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son téléphone – deux messages de Kara à propos de leur repas de mardi et un de sa mère qui la relançait de nouveau à propos de l'offre d'emploi qu'elle avait reçue du Centre Médical de National City – puis elle l'éteignit et le posa sur le bord de son bureau.

Elle disposait de quinze minutes avant son premier rendez-vous. Tirant un gros classeur d'un tiroir, Alex le feuilleta pour vérifier que toutes les fiches des élèves, ainsi que différents documents et compte-rendus, y étaient bien rangés. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la dernière fiche et fit courir son doigt sur le nom de l'élève qu'elle concernait avant de relire une fois de plus le « dossier » qu'elle avait compilé sur Jamie. Sa mère, une flic de la Police de National City, et aucun autre parent. Que ce soit proche ou éloigné, d'ailleurs.

Du moins, Jamie n'avait parlé de personne d'autre. C'était une gamine plutôt silencieuse. Intelligente, toujours prête à répondre si on l'interrogeait, mais tout de même en retrait. Alex savait que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas – lorsqu'elle était entrée en CP, Jamie se comportait beaucoup plus librement, mais elle l'avait vue s'éteindre peu à peu sans pouvoir rien faire.

C'était sans doute en partie dû à ce qui se passait à l'école, mais sans aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec sa mère, Alex ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre la totalité du problème ou s'y attaquer correctement.

 _Ça_ , pensa Alex, s'autorisant une seconde de réflexion, _ça, c'est ce qu'elle aimerait que sa mère à elle comprenne ; qu'elle pouvait aider les autres au quotidien même si ce n'était pas de la manière qu'elle l'avait imaginé pour elle._

Elle secoua la tête pour se tirer de ses pensées et referma le classeur avant de se lever pour aller remplir sa tasse – du thé noir, pas de café ; la fin de journée allait être longue, et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'une crise d'hypocaféine. Elle était sur le point de retourner s'asseoir lorsque les parents de Shivani Anand entrèrent dans la classe.

Désignant les chaises – pour adultes, ce coup-ci – qu'elle avait placées devant son bureau, Alex les salua et ils commencèrent.

Shivani était une chouette gamine – bien élevée et dégourdie, avec un penchant pour l'anglais et les sciences – mais elle avait du mal à écrire lisiblement et à attendre son tour pour parler ; c'est ce dont Alex fit part à ses parents. Ils discutèrent pendant environ un quart d'heure au sujet de la petite, puis les parents se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, remerciant Alex du temps qu'elle leur avait accordé.

Dix-huit autres couples se succédèrent par la suite ; quelques-uns s'indignèrent des remarques que faisait Alex à propos de leur progéniture, d'autres se lamentèrent quant à la grossièreté de ses leçons, qui ralentissait selon eux leur enfant. Heureusement, son dernier rendez-vous – avec les parents de Sebastian Lewin – se passa très bien, et Alex se rendit compte qu'elle était moins fatiguée que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Elle était quand même bien fatiguée, à en juger par la crampe qu'elle avait dans la nuque et son mal de gorge naissant.

Et une fois de plus, la mère de Jamie n'était pas venue.

Alex se frotta le visage et rouvrit son classeur à la section « Jamie », scannant la page des yeux jusqu'à tomber sur l'adresse à laquelle son élève était domiciliée, et qui se trouvait à deux pâtés de maison de l'école et de l'appartement d'Alex, dans un coin de la ville plutôt malfamé.

C'était décidé, elle allait leur rendre une petite visite.

S'il y avait une chose qu'Alex détestait plus que les réunions parents-prof, c'était de devoir rencontrer des parents en dehors des temps prévus à cet effet. Elle n'avait aucun mal à communiquer avec des enfants, mais toute personne ayant dépassé l'âge de vingt-cinq ans s'exposait être victime de son manque de sociabilité.

Alex rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac, puis elle enfila sa veste en cuir et et attrapa son casque sous le bureau. Elle salua d'un signe de tête les enseignants qu'elle croisa dans le couloir et sur le parking, enfourcha sa Ducati et s'engouffra dans les rues de National City, qu'elle connaissait maintenant mieux que celles de Midvale. Elle se gara enfin dans une allée située près que deux gros bâtiments.

Alex rangea son casque et resserra la sangle de son sac bandoulière avant de monter d'un pas décidé les escaliers du bâtiment qui se trouvait sur sa droite et d'appuyer sur l'interphone qui se trouvait à côté du nom « Sawyer ». Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et s'incita à ne pas se dégonfler; mais fit pratiquement un bond en arrière lorsqu'une voix grésillante et difficilement compréhensible s'éleva de l'interphone.

\- Sawyer, qui est là ? dit la voix d'un ton monotone.

\- Ms. Sawyer, je m'appelle Alex Danvers, commença Alex. Je suis l'institutrice de Jamie. Je peux monter ?

\- Troisième étage, deuxième porte à gauche, lui répondit-on avant que la communication ne soit abruptement coupée.

Alex ouvrit la porte lorsque le buzzer se déclencha et monta les escaliers, enfonçant convulsivement ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, formant des demi-lunes trop familières. Elle s'arrêta devant l'appartement 3C et leva une main serrée pour frapper, hésitant au dernier moment ; mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, révélant une Jamie portant un t-shirt de la Police de National City trop grand pour elle et un short de basket.

\- Bonjour Ms. Alex ! la salua la petite en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Un rire rauque s'éleva d'une pièce de l'appartement, puis la même voix que plus tôt - sans le grésillement dit :

\- Laisse entrer Ms. Danvers, _mija_. Ne la laisse pas sur le pas de la porte.

Jamie fit un bond sur le côté et ferma la porte derrière Alex lorsque cette dernière fut maladroitement entrée.

\- Alex Danvers, se présenta t-elle de nouveau, tendant sa main à la femme qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Je suis l'institutrice de Jamie.

\- Maggie Sawyer, sa mère, répliqua Maggie d'un ton léger en posant la tasse et la cuillère qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le comptoir et en faisant signe à Jamie de venir les chercher. Je suppose que c'est à propos de la réunion parents-prof qui avait lieu aujourd'hui.

\- Et bien, oui, commença Alex, sentant sa voix faiblir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Maggie. Celle d'aujourd'hui, et celles des deux dernières années.

\- Jamie a tendance à m'en informer après qu'elles aient eu lieu, n'est-ce pas _mija_ ? répondit Maggie en se tournant vers sa fille, qui les regarda par-dessus sa tasse d'un air penaud. Elle ne veut pas que je quitte le travail trop tôt. Parce que comme ça, j'ai quelques jours de congé en plus pour quand elle est malade.

Jamie intervint, le contour des lèvres blanchi par une moustache de lait à peine assombrie par quelques touches de cannelle :

\- Je dis tout à Mama, Ms. Alex. Elle n'a pas besoin de venir.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais, Ms. Sawyer-

\- Maggie, l'interrompit l'autre femme. Vous passez plus de temps que moi avec Jamie la plupart du temps. Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Maggie.

\- Maggie, alors, recommença Alex. Jamie a certains – problèmes, dirons-nous, à l'école, et je pense qu'il serait vraiment bon qu'on en discute.

Faisant signe à Alex de s'installer à côté de Jamie sur le comptoir, Maggie hocha la tête.

\- Vous voulez parler des enfants qui l'embêtent ?

Alex, qui était en train de sortir son classeur de son sac, leva le nez et croisa le regard de Maggie, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous êtes au courant ?

Maggie sourit d'un air narquois, descendant Jamie de son tabouret et essuyant sa moustache de lait avant de lui rappeler d'aller se brosser les dents et de se tourner de nouveau vers Alex.

\- Jamie vous a dit qu'elle me dit tout. Nous en avons longuement parlé. Honnêtement, je m'y attendais, et je sais que vous faîtes ce que vous pouvez pour résoudre le problème de votre côté. Les enfants peuvent être cruels. Ils sont cruels. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est aider Jamie à passer outre.

\- Et vous pensez que ça marche ? insista Alex en posant son classeur sur le comptoir.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

La voix de Maggie devint plus tendue, et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, elle fit complètement face à Alex.

Feuilletant le classeur pour arriver à la section qui concernait Jamie, Alex élabora :

\- Depuis l'année dernière, elle est devenue de plus en plus timide, réservée. A moins que quelque chose d'autre ne se soit passé, je ne suis pas entièrement sûre qu'elle arrive à passer outre, comme vous dîtes.

S'éloignant du comptoir, Maggie se dirigea vers une étagère du salon et attrapa une photo encadrée.

Elle revint vers Alex et posa le cadre sur le comptoir, le tournant de manière à ce qu'Alex puisse voir la photo.

\- Sa grand-mère est morte en septembre dernier, déclara simplement Maggie. Nous n'étions pas… proches, mais Jamie n'avait jamais été confrontée à la mort auparavant.

Pressentant que Maggie n'avait pas terminé son explication, Alex attendit, soutenant son regard.

\- Je me suis également séparée de mon amie en octobre dernier, poursuivit Maggie. Jamie et elle s'entendaient vraiment bien. J'aurais pensé – Jamie ne l'a pas bien vécu.

_Elle ?_

\- Ses notes sont très bonnes ; excellentes, même. Elle participe en classe quand je l'interroge et elle ne fait jamais de bêtises, la rassura Alex, s'empêchant de poser brièvement sa main sur celle, agitée, de Maggie. J'étais juste inquiète que les problèmes de l'école ne l'atteignent plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien nous faire croire.

Maggie pencha la tête sur le côté et observa Alex, sa voix perdant la tension qui l'avait habitée depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Vous vous souciez réellement de vos élèves.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Alex, surprise. Je passe toutes mes journées avec ces gosses. Si je me fichais complètement d'eux, je serais devenue folle depuis longtemps. Et puis, Jamie est une chouette gamine. Elle me rappelle ma petite sœur.

\- Peu de professeurs se souciaient des élèves de couleur ou appartenant à une quelconque minorité à Blue Springs, dans le Nebraska, répondit Maggie en haussant les épaules. Je suis contente que les choses se passent mieux pour elle.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, s'aventura Alex en se mordillant la lèvre. J'étais venue ici avec la ferme intention de vous cuisiner et de découvrir pourquoi vous refusiez de venir aux réunions.

Maggie éclata d'un rire franc qui la fit trembler toute entière.

\- D'habitude c'est mon rôle, ça, Danvers. Poser les questions. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine instit' – une qui porte une veste en cuir et se déplace en moto – couvre les arrières de Jamie même pendant la récré ; alors je sais que tout va bien.

Croyez-le ou non, mais Alex _rougit_ et resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules.

\- Merci, sincèrement, de faire si attention à elle, reprit Maggie en souriant, dévoilant les mêmes fossettes qui adornaient parfois le visage de Jamie. Vous êtes un peu son modèle.

\- Mama ! intervient une voix acerbe depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Vous êtes même carrément son modèle, répète Maggie d'une voix plus forte.

Les deux femmes rirent en entendant le grognement plaintif qui s'éleva de ce qui devait être la chambre de Jamie. Les yeux d'Alex étaient irrémédiablement attirés par le grand sourire de Maggie et la manière dont ses sourcils se haussaient d'amusement.

\- On s'est déjà rencontrées, vous savez, révéla Maggie en tirant son haut de son pantalon.

\- Hmm ?

Levant légèrement sa chemise, Maggie révéla une cicatrice irrégulière qui sillonnait depuis sa hanche jusqu'à la première de ses côtes, et qui était interrompue par une marque plus ronde.

\- Hôpital de National City, 2011. Un braqueur de banque un peu trop bien préparé m'a poignardé et m'a tiré dessus. Vous êtes la chirurgienne qui m'a opérée, ou du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, poursuivit Maggie en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon. Alexandra Danvers, c'est bien ça ?

\- Mes mains ont continué de trembler plus de deux heures après la fin de l'opération. J'étais complètement terrifiée, admit Alex en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je suis contente d'avoir pu aider, vraiment. Mon référant m'avait dit qu'un enfant de deux ans attendait dehors et qu'il deviendrait orphelin si j'échouais.

Alex se leva de sa chaise, ferma son classeur et le rangea dans son sac.

\- Bien, je vous ai embêtée suffisamment longtemps. Je suis désolée de m'être invitée comme ça chez vous.

Elle serra son sac contre sa poitrine.

\- Je suis contente qu'on ait pu mettre au clair la situation de Jamie. Si ça vous facilite les choses, on peut se voir en dehors des créneaux prévus pour les réunions. Si ou quand vous êtes disponible, vous pouvez toujours m'appeler pour prendre rendez-vous.

Alex commença à partir, mais Maggie l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras, agitant une carte entre ses doigts.

\- Mon numéro de portable. Si jamais vous avez besoin de me contacter, vous y parviendrez plus facilement comme ça, surtout si je travaille ou si je suis de garde.

Maggie laissa retomber sa main une fois qu'Alex eut prit la carte.

\- Je ne fais pas exprès d'être difficile à joindre. C'est juste un inconvénient du boulot.

Alex hocha la tête et sortit de l'appartement, le souvenir de cette main encore brûlant sur sa peau. Maggie ferma la porte derrière elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparemment le début vous a plu, voici donc la suite sans plus attendre :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER : C'est une traduction

Alex leva le nez des copies qu'elle corrigeait et ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme avachie de Jamie, qui traînait des pieds (et du sac à dos) dans la classe.

\- Jamie ? l'appela t-elle gentiment. Ta mère n'est toujours pas venue te chercher ? Les cours sont terminés depuis une demi-heure.

La petite fille haussa les épaules, l'expression studieusement impassible qu'elle abordait démentie par la manière dont elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur une chaise.

\- Elle est sans doute encore au travail. Je peux rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive ?

Alex ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un livre fin avant de rejoindre Jamie. Elle posa le roman sur la table passa brièvement une main dans le dos de la petite pour la réconforter.

\- Je vais appeler ta mère pour savoir où elle est. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, la rassura t-elle en sortant son portable de la poche arrière de son jean. Le livre, c'est _L'Île du Docteur Moreau_ , de H.G. Wells ; c'est un peu sombre, mais ta mère m'a dit que tu aimais la science-fiction, et c'était l'un de mes livres préférés quand j'avais ton âge. Les CM1 et CM2 du club de science ne vont pas tarder mais tu n'es pas obligée de te joindre à nous ; tu peux lire ou faire ce que tu veux si tu préfères.

Le visage de Jamie s'éclaira légèrement en voyant le livre écorné qu'Alex avait placé devant elle ; et elle le prit dans ses mains et commença à le feuilleter. Alex, quant à elle, sortit de la classe pour appeler Maggie.

Elle fit défiler sa liste éparse de contacts – pour être honnête, à part les membres de sa famille, les seules personnes qu'Alex avait dans son répertoire étaient ses collègues – et mit quelques instants à repérer le numéro de Maggie Sawyer. Prenant une inspiration un peu tremblante, elle sélectionna le numéro, tout aussi nerveuse à la perspective d'avoir une conversation avec Maggie qu'à l'idée qu'elle ne décroche pas.

La sonnerie sonna dans le vide jusqu'au répondeur, exacerbant la sensation de malaise qui commençait à grandir dans le ventre d'Alex. Elle essaya encore deux fois, et obtint la même réponse chaque fois. Envoyant un texto rapide - ses doigts tremblants trahis par quelques fautes de frappe – Alex assura Maggie qu'elle s'occuperait de Jamie jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse venir la chercher.

Elle retourna dans la classe, se forçant à se calmer et à prendre une expression composée.

\- Elle est coincée sur un poste de surveillance, dit-elle en essayant de garder une voix enjouée en resserrant ses doigts sur le portable qu'elle tenait dans son dos. Elle te dit qu'elle est désolée d'être en retard et qu'elle viendra te chercher dès qu'elle aura fini.

\- Mama va bien alors, Ms. Alex ? demanda Jamie en levant deux yeux humides vers elle.

Hochant la tête en silence, Alex retourna s'asseoir et termina de corriger les copies empilés proprement sur son bureau. Les sixièmes et les cinquièmes du club de science commencèrent à affluer, et elle mit de côté son travail pour faire de la place sur son bureau avant d'y poser un set en plastique qui servirait de base à l'expérience du jour.

Alex observa le groupe d'élèves maintenant installés dans des chaises un peu trop étroites pour leur corps d'enfants de onze ou douze ans et les écouta discuter de leur journée dans l'ambiance chaleureuse de cette petite salle de classe.

Beaucoup de ces élèves, il fallait le dire, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise au sein de leur propre classe.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer du dentifrice pour éléphant, déclara Alex, se délectant des murmures intrigués qui s'élevèrent immédiatement dans la salle.

Ils s'assirent sur le bord de leur siège pour attraper les lunettes de protection qu'elle leur distribuait, et elle leur demanda de s'asseoir correctement – ils obéirent à contrecœur. Elle réclama un volontaire pour l'aider à verser le petit bécher de peroxyde d'hydrogène dans le large récipient posé sur son bureau, se préparant d'avance aux chamailleries qui envahissaient souvent cette classe d'ordinaire parfaitement civilisée lorsqu'elle mettait les élèves face à la possibilité de participer à une expérience ; mais ils se tournèrent tous vers Jamie, assise au fond de la classe, qui avait marqué de son index l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée de lire et écoutait attentivement.

Alex sourit à ses jeunes protégés et tendit une paire de gants en latex à la petite fille stupéfaite, lui intimant d'approcher.

Jamie enfila les gants avec bonheur, avant d'attraper le bécher entre trois doigts après qu'Alex l'ait placée debout sur une chaise, suffisamment loin de la zone de réaction. Elle guida ensuite sa main et l'aida à verser le peroxyde dans le récipient.

Des murmures d'émerveillement s'élevèrent parmi les élèves lorsqu'une mousse verte déborda du récipient, et Alex les encouragea à s'approcher.

\- Vous pouvez toucher – c'est juste du savon. Mais vous allez remarquer qu'elle est chaude, leur dit-elle en pointant du doigt la fumée qui s'échappait rapidement de la mousse. Ce que vous venez de voir est une réaction chimique qui produit de la chaleur et qui agit immédiatement parce que le peroxyde agit comme un catalyseur – c'est-à-dire un élément chimique qui accélère une réaction – et crée de l'oxygène sous la forme de bulles, ce qui vous donne la mousse que vous voyez.

Alex laissa ses élèves jouer avec cette fascinante mixture pendant un moment, répondant à leurs multiples questions avant de les guider vers les toilettes et de leur intimer de se laver les mains pour en nettoyer les traces de savon et de colorant.

Pendant qu'ils s'exécutaient, Alex rangea les éléments de l'expérience et tira son portable de sa poche pour le rallumer.

Toujours rien.

* * *

  


_A : Maggie Sawyer_

_Je vais ramener Jamie chez moi, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Il commence à être tard, j'espère vraiment que vous allez bien. Venez la chercher dès que vous pouvez ; je m'occupe d'elle en attendant. Envoyez-moi un message pour me dire que tout va bien, s'il-vous-plait. – A. Danvers._

* * *

  


Alex venait à peine d'envoyer ce message que Jamie revint en classe avec le reste des élèves. Elle congédia les membres du club et leur promit une séance basée sur les mystères de l'espace, attendant que tout le monde soit sorti avant de s'accroupir devant Jamie.

\- On va aller attendre chez moi que ta mère ait terminé sa surveillance, d'accord ? lui proposa Alex.

Jamie la regarda, la tête penchée, de la même manière que Maggie avait regardé Alex lorsqu'elle était venue leur rendre visite chez elles ; puis elle hocha silencieusement la tête, ramassa son sac et attrapa le livre.

\- Je vais prévenir ta mère, d'accord ?

Alex déverrouilla une fois de plus son téléphone et mit son sac sur son épaule, menant Jamie vers le portail de l'école.

* * *

  


_A : Maggie Sawyer :_

_Juste pour vous prévenir, on va prendre le bus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas prévu d'emmener votre fille faire un tour en moto. – A. Danvers._

* * *

  


Elle ajouta son adresse avant de quitter la conversation, puis rédigea un message rapide à l'attention de sa sœur.

* * *

  


_A : Kara Danvers_

_Désolé de te prévenir à la dernière minute, mais j'ai un imprévu, je ne peux pas venir ce soir. Je me ferai pardonner, promis._

* * *

  


Son portable vibra presque immédiatement en retour – Kara lui envoya une série d'émoticons mécontents et exigea sans détours un assortiment de potstickers en réparation.

Jamie lut pendant tout le trajet en bus et bombarda Alex de questions sur l'intrigue dès qu'elles descendirent pour se diriger vers l'appartement. La moitié du temps, Alex répondit par un simple et mystérieux « pas de spoilers », au grand chagrin de Jamie.

Une fois arrivées, Alex aida la petite à monter sur un tabouret du plan de travail et lui offrit un verre de jus de pomme – c'était celui de Kara, juré.

\- Tu fais tes devoirs maintenant ? proposa Alex avant que Jamie ait put rouvrir son roman. Comme ça tu pourras passer du temps avec ta maman quand elle viendra te chercher.

\- Mais-

\- Je sais que tu as des devoirs, dit Alex en souriant. C'est moi qui te les ai donnés, tu sais ? Ton livre sera toujours là quand tu auras fini.

Jamie se mordit la lèvre et prit le bout de papier que lui tendait pour s'en servir de marque-page.

\- Je ne dois pas le rendre tout de suite ? demanda t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Alex lui sourit, un sourire détendu qui semblait faire son apparition plus souvent lorsqu'elle était avec Jamie (ou Maggie).

\- On se voit cinq jours sur sept pratiquement toute l'année. Tu me le rendras quand tu l'auras terminé. Je ne suis pas pressée, Jamie.

\- Mais c'est un livre important, non ?

Jamie reprit le livre et ouvrit la couverture, pointant du doigt une note écrite à la main sur la garde.

\- C'est votre père qui vous l'a donné.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Alex d'une voix douce, observant d'un regard bienveillant l'écriture familière de son père en passant son index sur les mots. Pour mon dixième anniversaire. Il était scientifique, et il savait que j'adorais lire. J'ai lu toute la nuit dans mon lit pour le finir, et je me suis endormie en classe le jour d'après. Je pense qu'il serait content de savoir que je partage son cadeau avec quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'y ferais attention, Ms. Alex, lui promit Jamie en refermant le livre et en le mettant de côté. C'est un très bon livre.

Jamie sortit sa trousse et ouvrit sa pochette, étalant sur le plan de travail les devoirs qui lui avaient été donnés – par Alex, en effet – aujourd'hui. Laissant Jamie commencer son travail, Alex jeta un œil à sa montre et vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de nouveau message.

\- A quelle heure tu manges d'habitude, Jamie ? demanda t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Haussant les épaules, Jamie inscrivit une série de nombres sur sa feuille avant de répondre :

\- A six heures ? En fait ça dépend de combien de travail Mama doit faire à la maison. Vous pouvez m'aider avec cette question, Ms. Alex ?

Alex fit le tour du plan de travail et vint s'asseoir près de Jamie, et ses cheveux recouvrirent de nouveau la moitié de son visage lorsqu'elle se pencha pour lire la question.

\- Tu te souviens qu'on a appris comment multiplier les chiffres par dix ? Si tu prends un chiffre et que tu rajoutes un zéro à la fin, tu as multiplié ce chiffre par dix, expliqua Alex en écrivant un exemple à côté de la question sur laquelle butait Jamie. Essaie cette méthode avec les chiffres de la question, tu vas trouver la réponse.

Jamie hocha la tête, et Alex se leva pour la laisser terminer le problème, ouvrant le frigo et sortant les ingrédients pour une poêlée basique. La moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était faire manger Jamie avant que Maggie n'arrive ; elle était à peu près sûre que son silence radio voulait dire que quelque chose de dangereux s'était produit.

Tout en coupant les légumes, elle répondit aux questions de Jamie, lui expliqua une règle de maths qu'elle n'avait pas comprise et la taquina en remuant le wok qu'elle préparait :

\- Si quelqu'un pose la question demain en classe, tu sauras leur répondre encore mieux que moi, maintenant.

Alex plaça un bol de poêlée et un verre d'eau devant Jamie, et la petite mit de côté ses devoirs terminés. Elle garda un bol – couvert et placé dans le four à basse température pour le garder chaud – pour Magie, au cas où elle ait faim en arrivant, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Jamie.

\- Vous croyez que ma Mama va bien, Ms. Alex ? demanda Jamie en gardant le nez dans son assiette, deux grosses larmes tombant dans son bol. La dernière fois qu'elle n'est pas revenue pendant si longtemps, elle s'était fait mal.

Alex se tourna pour faire face à Jamie et lui releva la tête en plaçant un doigt sous son menton pour essuyer ses larmes de ses pouces. Jamie se jeta soudain sur elle et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise, passant ses bras autour de son cou, le corps secoué de sanglots.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera là dès que possible, répondit difficilement Alex, grimaçant face à ses efforts maladroits pour réconforter Jamie. Si quelque chose lui est arrivé, on le saura vite. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux ne pas s'inquiéter.

Alex passa une main dans les cheveux de Jamie et la laissa pleurer contre elle, démêlant doucement ses mèches et caressant son dos de sa main libre.

\- Essaie de manger un peu, dit Alex d'une voix douce en poussant un peu le bol vers Jamie. Je vais appeler le poste et voir ce qu'ils peuvent me dire, d'accord ?

Jamie hocha fébrilement la tête avant d'attraper sa fourchette et de prendre quelques petites bouchées de son plat, qui était encore un peu chaud. Alex, elle, avala son repas à toute vitesse en appelant le poste de police de Maggie et en attendant que l'accueil transfère son appel à quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment la renseigner.

Si Jamie n'était pas à côté d'elle, encore un peu secouée par les sanglots, Alex aurait juré ou balancé son portable contre le mur.

Elle ne pouvait même pas prétendre que les nœuds qu'elle avait dans le ventre étaient seulement dus à l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour Jamie. Le poids qu'elle ressentait ne s'allégerait pas avant qu'elle sache que Maggie allait bien. Et pourtant, personne ne lui disait rien.

Après tout, elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille de Maggie. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation à l'officier qui était au bout du fil, mais il devint rapidement clair q'il était hors de question pour eux de révéler quoi que ce soit à Alex quant à la situation ou à la localisation de Maggie. Alex fit un signe de tête rassurant à Jamie et s'éloigna pour être hors de portée de voix.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle soupira, résignée.

\- Si vous la voyez, dîtes à Maggie d'appeler Alex Danvers dès qu'elle rentrera. Si quelque chose arrive, je vous demande de rappeler ce numéro. Sa fille se fait un sang d'encre.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Miss Danvers.

Et il raccrocha.

Alex essaya de son mieux de changer les idées de Jamie. De leur changer les idées à toutes les deux, en fait. Assise par terre, devant Jamie qui était perchée sur le canapé, elle attrapa L'Île du Docteur Moreau et lut l'histoire à voix haute. De temps en temps, Jamie l'interrompait pour lui poser une question, ou pour faire un commentaire à propos d'un tournant que prenait l'intrigue. Mais elle était quand même beaucoup plus silencieuse que durant le trajet de l'école à l'appartement d'Alex.

Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue l'emporta et l'enfant s'affaissa, la tête légèrement appuyée contre l'arrière de celle d'Alex. Alex la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit, lui promettant de la réveiller dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de Maggie.

\- Je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord Jamie ? murmura Alex en éteignant la lumière. Tu as juste à m'appeler et j'arrive. Essaie de te reposer un peu avant que ta mère arrive.

Sans plus rien pour se distraire, Alex commença à faire les cent pas – silencieusement, en faisant attention à ne pas faire craquer le plancher – dans l'appartement. Elle regardait son portable tous les deux pas, mais aucun message n'était arrivé jusque là.

Alex commença à laisser son imagination divaguer, trop consciente de la violence qui déchirait parfois National City, envisageant des scénarios qui lui glaçaient le sang et la laissaient tremblante d'horreur. Au moment où elle allait craquer et appeler Kara pour la supplier de demander à Lena d'utiliser son influence pour dénicher les informations dont elle avait besoin, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

* * *

  


_De : Maggie Sawyer_

_Ouvrez votre porte._

* * *

  


Un poids dont elle n'avait plus conscience se leva, et Alex put de nouveau respirer. En deux pas, elle fut à la porte et l'ouvrit aussi vite et silencieusement que possible. Maggie était appuyée contre l'embrasure, une main pressée sur la tache grandissante qui souillait son t-shirt gris.

\- Bon sang Maggie, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama Alex en l'aidant à marcher jusqu'au canapé puis à s'asseoir.

Maggie secoua la tête et répondit, les dents serrées de douleur :

\- Je me suis encore fait chopper pendant une surveillance. J'ai dû attendre des heures que les renforts arrivent. Vous vous sentez de me retaper encore une fois ?

Alex roula des yeux et fila dans la salle de bain chercher sa trousse de premier secours – qui était, il fallait l'avouer, assez bien fournie. Maggie leva son t-shirt pour lui laisser examiner la blessure (tout en levant un sourcil suggestif, ce qui était extrêmement inapproprié étant données les circonstances), et Alex en nettoya les contours avec une lingette désinfectante avant d'y appliquer une crème antiseptique. Maggie siffla de douleur et enfonça ses ongles courts dans son bras.

\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de points ; je pense que ce pansement suffira, dit Alex à vois basse en bandant la blessure. Mais si ça recommence à saigner ou que ça s'infecte, vous devriez aller voir un vrai médecin. J'ai pas mal de pansements sous mon bureau, à l'école. Si vous n'arrivez pas à les changer toute seule, je peux vous aider à le faire quand vous passez prendre Jamie.

\- En parlant de Jamie-

\- Elle était complètement terrifiée, soupira Alex en se frottant la figure. Elle a fait ses devoirs, elle a pleuré et elle a mangé. On a lu pendant un moment, elle a finit par s'endormir. Elle est dans ma chambre. On vous a gardé un peu de wok, si vous voulez.

Maggie observa Alex d'un regard doux, la tête légèrement penché, puis elle sourit.

\- Merci, murmura t-elle. Vous n'auriez pas dû.

Alex haussa les épaules et alla chercher le bol de Maggie à la cuisine. Elle le posa sur la table à café et aida Maggie à s'asseoir et à s'appuyer contre les coussins.

Après avoir prit sa première bouchée, l'autre femme gloussa légèrement et adressa un sourire narquois à Alex.

\- J'avoue, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à savoir cuisiner, Danvers.

\- L'ingratitude ne vous sied guère, Sawyer, répliqua Alex avec un sourire de soulagement. Je vais aller chercher Jamie, lui dire que vous allez bien.

\- Laissez la dormir, l'arrêta Maggie en posant une main (toujours chaude, Dieu merci) sur son bras. Encore un peu. Je préférerais qu'elle ne me voie pas avant que la douleur soit un peu moins forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant :) Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses se précisent ! Et attendant A+ !
> 
> PS : Fans de LHTL, si vous existez toujours, encore un peu de patience, je suis presque au bout du prochain chapitre !

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce début vous a plu.
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
